Prairies wind
by Dina647
Summary: Manitu isn't a normal squaw. She'll never be like other girls. She's banished even from her own family. She's a werewolf.
1. Manitu

**Prairies wind**

Hi guys! This is my new story, inspired by Liselotte Welskopf-Henrich books. But this is totally OOC. And about my first story… I just lost it. I don't get any ideas about it. I'll end it later.

Now, on with a story.

* * *

Strong wind ran through prairies. It was spring, ice just melted. On outskirts of a forest, hidden from human and predators eyes, sat a squaw. She didn't sit there without any work. A girl, only seen seventeen summers, was managing a hunted elk. Not far from her, was grazing a roan mustang. To see a squaw far away from her home tipi's and alone, without any suite was a very strange thing. But this squaw wasn't special from other squaws just because of that. She had weapons put aside her which only men can have: a bow, quiver with fine arrows, an elastic bat, a tomahawk (1) and a sharp two-edged knife she was disemboweling an elk. But just that didn't make her that special. When she was born, a spirit of a holy wolf Greenvoice dwelled in her body. When a girl grew up a little, her tribesman saw her strange behavior. Also, they saw that all dogs ran away from her, whining; mustangs were frighten when she got closer them, like the times when they got attacked by wolves. Tribe's powwow didn't recognize a holy wolfs spirit in the girl and decided to banish her from a tribe and their hunting lands, because even when she's in their lands, she could attract a disaster to the tribe. To tribes chief it was hard to obey, because she was his daughter. Uncertainty if it was just a coincidence, but her name was Shung Manitu, which meant wolf. She was a werewolf.

Manitu glanced at a sky just once. High in the sky was flying an eagle. A girl out watch it for awhile, then returned to her work. It was a woman's work that she should've done. But she did man's work, too. Living in banishment required to work all kinds of work to survive. But this only toughen her up, made her stronger and wiser.

Finally finishing disemboweling an elk, she lighten a fire and fried elk's heart, brains and liver. It was delicacy witch spoiled soon, that's why she cooked it first. She hided other meat. Entrails removed away from the spot she was. She didn't need coyotes to prowl near her.

Manitu lived like that seven years. Not in a same place, of course. She was traveling from one spot to another. She never tried to come back to her tribe's and allied tribe's hunting lands, because she knew that people knows about her there, too. That's why they probably kick her out of there. She didn't think of going in to an enemy tribe or in their lands. At winter, a girl worked for white people in their little towns, even though she hated them more than anything. But they paid her well just because she was a good tracker, had a very good hearing and was a skilled fighter. White people tried to convince her to work them at summer, too but Manitu never agreed to do so. From money she made, she paid for a room in a hotel or in some blockhouse. At spring, when snow melted, she always astride away on her mustang.

After eating everything she fried, Manitu stood ant walked to her enfettered mustang. Animal was used to her mistress – wolf's smell and didn't boggle her. It was very tough and fast, because he was only 3 years old. Mustang, which Manitu left her tribe, lived 3 years after she left the tribe and died from old age. Good, that Manitu saw this before it was too late and coughed her pinto, which was a leader of a wild mustangs herd and old mustang used as a packhorse.

Suddenly, a dry branch cracked. Manitu pricked up. A squirrel landed from a tree, but saw a human and ran away into bushes. A girl sighed. It was quiet for a last few days. She didn't get in any fight, only into a hunt. Even thought she was used to loneliness, she missed a company of a human. White people, stinking with vodka and tobacco, screaming and vulgar weren't her friends, except for some normal white people that Manitu knew.

After returning to her fire, Manitu put all meat into separate bags. The sun was in a highest point and didn't want to set to a western side. A stream flowed nearby and it was flooded. The girl went to bath. Cold water covered her and enfettered her all. Manitu understood that it would be deathful to be like that for some time. So, she wasted no time and washed up. After that, she went ashore, then rubbed her body in sand (that's how they towel) and in a bear's fat, so her skin would be resistant of cold and heat. After doing that, the girl put out a fire, collected her things, packed it and load down her pinto like all her things won't disturb a mustang while running. Then unfetter its legs, got onto it and rode away in a walk.

* * *

(1) tomahawk is the Reds axe.

A/N: Well, how was it? I hope, it's not very bad. So, please, review. I'll wait for it.


	2. A white man and coyotes

**Prairies wind**

Hello, there! I'm back with chapter number 2. After seeing that nobody read first chapter, I decided not to give up and write on.

So for now, on with the story!

A girl rode all day. When sun started to set down, she stopped at a small valley. In its middle, a stream ran, but Manitu didn't settle there. It was an open place and she didn't like those, which is why she settled in valley's border. So what if she needed to walk to the stream? Her pinto could graze trough meadow and could go to the stream, too. Manitu started a fire. She didn't watch out for someone to see her. After Manitu took away all of her things from her mustang's back, it ran to the stream and drank, then started grazing happily. A girl looked at an animal for some time and returned to her work. She put elk's meat pieces on two posts and put it near fire. It should dry a little before a sunset. Because of her encampment location and her fire was almost invisible to outside eye, Manitu felt safe. Even if anybody would see her mustang, they would probably think it's a wild mustang, because he didn't have saddle. Indians didn't saddle up their mustangs.

Manitu didn't cook anything to eat – she was satisfied with meal she eat after a hunt and she eat only once per day. A girl silently braided her long black hair into two braids, watching fire and sinking into her thoughts. It's bad when banish from tribe, from own family. Even worse, when banish into a total loneliness. Seven years of loneliness is very hard to bear. It's good that just for winters can meet some people.

Manitu was very deep in her thoughts and didn't notice that someone approached her. She noticed it when a rider was in front of her. It was a white-skin boy on a light bay horse. He saw a fire and decided to ride closer not hiding; wanting to show that he doesn't have evil thoughts. After he rode closer, he saw that it was only a squaw. An armed squaw. He had a revolver and a hunting rifle. A boy, just a year older than Manitu, dismounted from his palomino, enfettered it and let it graze. Manitu watched his every move. Who knows what could that guy do? But he just side before her and started to draw signs on a ground. Manitu understood why he did so.

- I know white people's language, - she said clearly, without any accent.

- Oh, that's great, - smiled the boy. – My name is Shawn. How could I call you?

Manitu never liked when white people asked her name.

- My red-skin brothers calls me Shung Manitu, - a girl answered in a calm and neutral voice. – Why a white man named Shawn is alone, without other white people?

- I'm going to my uncle's farm to help him out. From what tribe Manitu is?

- Lakota. I was from Lakota tribe, - she said glumly.

- Why was? – He asked.

- A white man named Shawn asks too much, - in the same glumly voice, but this time more strictly said Manitu and shut her mouth tight, demonstrating that she won't talk anymore.

- I'm sorry for being pushy; - he apologized seeing that he hurt her old wound.

But the squaw didn't talk. Just without words asked if the boy was hungry. When he nodded, she fried some of her elk's meat. When he ate, she took meat pieces from posts that dried a little.

- You'll travel again when it's dark or tomorrow in a morning? – asked Manitu suddenly.

-I'm planning tomorrow morning, - a boy answered. – I rode all day today, so I want my palomino to rest and graze as much as he like and I want to rest myself, too.

Manitu looked at west side. The last sun rays were still above horizon.

- You'll be awake first, - she said.

- Okay, - he agreed with a command.

They sat at a fire for awhile. Shawn asked something over and over again, Manitu answered him or opposite. When it was fully dark, a girl wrapped in her warm bison skin wrap and fell asleep quickly. Shawn looked at her for awhile and then looked at the dark. He was tired, barely didn't fell asleep, but tried his best not to.

About 2 a.m. Manitu woke up. She, like other Indians, could wake up whenever she wanted to. Shawn was very glad that he finally can sleep and quickly wrapped in his own thin wrap. After a minute, he was asleep. But Manitu didn't care about him. She left her weapons near a fire and went to a shadow, away from fire's light. In the shadow, she turned into a wolf and ran away, sniffing air. Manitu's pinto recognized his owner and remained calm. But Shawn's palomino alarmed when he smelled bigger than a normal wolf. She ran to palomino.

- Shut up, - she growled in human's voice.

Then, she hit a horse with her paw, but not wanting to kill it. She hit a special mark in its neck and an animal fell on ground, sleeping. Wolf left them and ran on a small hill not far from there to look around.

On a hill, lighten by moonlight, a wolf's silhouette was good seeing. At close it was clearly seeing that her fur had brown and green shading. Wolf's sharp eyes spot a gang of coyotes sneaking to her encampment. It must've been a smell of meat that wind carried to coyotes. The wolf sat there still for a moment, but when coyotes were near a camp, she started to run gallop from hill to coyotes. Her vaults were light and silent; wind carried her smell from coyotes, that's why they saw her just when she was near them. Wolf saw which coyote lead the others and attacked it. A cloud of dust rose and other coyotes couldn't see a thing. The wolf was much bigger and stronger than their leader and quickly, a dead coyote lay under her paws with bitten throat. Other animals didn't know what to do next. Some of them ran away, other's tried to scare away the wolf by growling. But she just howled and growling, with her bloody muzzle open stepped one step to them. Then, coyotes that were left ran away, scared. Wolf chased them a little and then, returned to camp. Shawn was still sleeping.

Wolf turned into a girl. Manitu walked to a dead coyote and drag it to a camp, near fire. Then, she set fire again, took her knife and cut coyotes ears. It was her trophy, a sign that she defeated that animal herself. Those coyote ears she put in a leather bag that was attached to her own made belt. Then, the girl started to peal coyote's fur off. It took a lot of time, because when sun rose, she was still pealing it.

2 hours after a sunrise, Shawn woke up. He was very surprised when he saw Manitu pealing and cutting something.

- Good morning, Manitu, - he said.

- Good morning, white man named Shawn, - she answered, not even looking at him.

Her braids were messy, but a squaw didn't have time to fix the mess.

- From where is this meat? - A boy asked.

- It's coyote. They wanted to attack camp at night; - finally, she looked at him.

- But I didn't hear a thing! – He was surprised even more.

- The white man slept heavily, - he heard a contempt note in her voice and her eyes confirmed it.

Ashamed, Shawn walked to stream to wash up, leaving Manitu return to her work. A girl cleaned it very quickly. When he returned, she already cooked the good things. When they were cooked, Manitu gave half of it to Shawn, not saying a word. They both ate their breakfast and after that, Shawn started to prepare for his trip. A girl put some meat for him. Then, she put the rest of a meat on 2 posts again. Manitu brought 2 more posts and tied between them coyote's fur. It should dry a little, and then she'll put it in a stream and leave it there for all night or day. Finally, Shawn sat on his palomino. A girl walked to him.

- Maybe Manitu wants to go with me to my uncle's farm? – He asked. – You'll be a lot of help.

- I don't want to live settled, - answered Manitu coldly.

- Well then, goodbye, Shung Manitu, - Shawn waved to her.

She just simply nodded. Shawn urge on his palomino and rode away. Manitu out watched him for awhile, then returned to her fire.

A/N: Well, this one is much longer. That's good, because most of readers like long chapters. Right? Okay, review please.


	3. Blackfoot siksika's

**Prairies wind**

Hey~! I'm finally done with the third part. Though, no one is reading it. Eh, I'll write. So, enjoy.

* * *

Ran days, weeks… A whole moth ran. Manitu very liked that valley and she didn't leave it. At night coyotes tried to sneak in. True, they gave up a week ago. Because animals considered the valley their own and thought it was their domain. And that strange green wolf… At days, they tried to find her lair, but couldn't find it. Then, at nights they would come back to a first battle field and wolf came out of nowhere and a few coyotes would die then. Finally, coyotes gave up and acknowledged the valley as green wolf's domain. There for, Manitu was provided very well with fur and meat. From teeth and claws she made simple, yet beautiful apparel. From bones and tendon she made other useful things.

Nonetheless that there's been a week since coyotes last attack, Manitu couldn't sleep for few days. She was very tired and angry, her sensory nerves and senses were dull. She tried to sleep at day time, but still couldn't. But a feeling of being watched never leaved her. And she was correct. Spies from another tribe, from Blackfoot's, Siksika's tribe, watched her. They watched her, because their tribe just moved after winter to a new, more comfortable place past the valley. Like every tribes chief do, their chief send spies to look around if there's no danger for tribe. When spies saw a fire in a valley, they sneaked closer. Then they saw a simple squaw. Maybe they wouldn't even bothered to watch her, but they saw with their own eyes how she turned into wolf, how she fought with coyotes and later as bold as you please, disemboweled killed animals like nothing have happened. They told everything to their chief and powwow. Chief and powwow consulted with each other. After that, powwow talked with spirits. The caravan had to stop and established a temporary encampment. A council of tribe's men happened and they decided that a girl, who knows how to turn into a wolf, would be a helpful ally. Maybe she would even want to stay with them…

Finally, chief himself with a few faithful and the best warrior's, rode to Manitu. It was morning and Manitu still couldn't sleep. She saw riders when they were still far away from her, because they rode without hiding. When they rode close to her, they rear up their mustangs. That was a usual greeting in prairies. They settled from their mustangs and unfettered them. Then all of them sat on a ground. Because they couldn't understand each other, they started to talk in a language everyone knew in prairies – in sign and drawings on the ground language. Manitu told who she is and from what tribe she is. Siksika's introduced themselves, too: chief Sharp-eyed Eagle, Sly Wolf and Thunderous Rock. Also, they told her that their tribe is passing by this valley. And their spies saw Manitu and saw into what she turned. When Manitu realized it, she paled and tensed. The chief calmed her that they just wanted to talk with her. But then she required a true reason. The chief Sharp-eyed Eagle met the eyes of his companions. Then, talking in his native speech when every move of his hands matched his words, he told Manitu, that even their powwow agrees that it would be better if she would be their ally then an enemy. Also, he added that he wanted to see her in his tribe. A girl thought for awhile. But her thoughts were disturbed by the Sharp-eyed Eagle who spoke again. He told her that she could become a competent member of the tribe only if siksika's general chiefs and powwows will agree. Until then she could be their guest. Manitu sank into her thoughts again. Of course, in the tribe it would be easier, maybe she would even stay for winter… But she didn't even thought about staying there for the rest of her life. Maybe then she will need to renounce her Lakota's braids and long hair, shorten her hair and raise it up blatantly? Manitu didn't want that.

Finally, the girl nodded and agreed to go with the Blackfoot's. Warriors waited until she packed her things on her pinto. Then, the four rode away, Manitu being surrounded from right and left by the Sly Wolf and Thunderous Rock. The chief Sharp-eyed Eagle rode first. When they reached the temporary encampment, a squad of boys, women and warriors met them. Everyone watched a stranger, some with unrevealed curiosity, others, who recognized her being from Lakota's tribe, with also unrevealed fright and some sort of hostility against her. After they dismounted from their mustangs some boys took them by their bridle and only urged by chiefs look, took Manitu's pinto's bridle, too and took animals to other mustangs. The four went to chief's tent, which was in a middle of all tribe's tents, and stopped. All tribe stood there.

- This girl, - started to talk the chief. – Was rejected by own tribe. She can't go back to her family just because she can do much more then a normal warrior. Her name is Manitu.

When she heard her name, Manitu listened carefully. Then, she sank her eyes into ground and was kind of afraid to look into women and warriors faces.

- Manitu will live with us as a guest. Only after a year there will be general chiefs and powwows council. With their agreement and Manitu's wish, she will be able to be our, Blackfoot's, tribe member. Until then, I don't want her to hear a bad word against her or a bad job. Manitu will live in my and sometimes in powwow's tent. I said, haw.

And the three, accompanied by powwow, went into chief's tent. Before they did that, into the tent went chief's mother, wife, daughter, which was Manitu's age and two years older then her, chief's son. In the tent, women kindled the fire and started to cook bison's chine, which was left after winter. Then, they sat in tents profound. The son sat near tent's entrance. Chief, Sly Wolf, Thunderous Rock and powwow sat at the fire. Manitu entered the tent, but didn't sit down. She just stood at the entrance. She knew that woman can't sit with men at the fire. But chief hospitably invited her to sit with them and served around her with a piece of a chine. Manitu's tired face brightened up. She felt inquisitive glances and she tried to ignore that unpleasant feeling. She retold the powwow, named Green Snake, everything that she told to chief and his warriors. Green Snake asked Manitu to turn into wolf. But chief disagreed with the request, because women shouldn't see that and it would be better to do so in powwow's tent.

- They know it anyway, - answered Green Snake. – All tribe knows what she can turn into.

Manitu doubted a little, but still turned into wolf. When Green Snake saw the green wolf, he fell on his knees and bowed her.

- It's wolf… Green wolf… The legend is true..! The Great Mystery brought us the wolf… - he mumbled non-stop.

Every tribe knew the legend about green wolf. That's why everyone in the tent bowed her and kneeled across from her. Manitu felt uncomfortable and turned into human. Powwow straightened and told her the legend.

The legend says that one day the green wolf will show up. She will protect Indians from Long Knives (white people). Her howl, called "the green howl", heals sick people. Until wolf dies, she will lead Indians to glorious battles.

- Your tribe doesn't know who it lost, - the powwow said.

Chief Sharp-eyed Eagle announced that Manitu can stay at his tent or at powwow's as long as she wants, or she can live in somebody else tent, or maybe in her own tent.

Later, guests visited and visited chief's tent, because it was still daytime. Manitu familiarized with chief's mother, the White Bison, wife Silent River, daughter Thorny Rose and chief's son the Sun's Rain. Thorny Rose wanted to teach Manitu siksika's language. They, communicating with signs and drawings, learned about an hour and Manitu learned some of the words.

At evening, the distinguished guests came to visit chief. It turned out that Sly Wolf was tribe's peace chief. So, Manitu had to show herself in her wolf-self again. When, guests went to their own tents, Silent River neatened a den for Manitu. But not in the tent's profound, where all women slept, but where Manitu wanted – at the entrance of tent on left side, because Sun's Rain's den was on the right of entrance.

At first laid down, Manitu couldn't sleep. That's why, she listened for awhile and made sure that everyone in the tent sleeps, she slink away and ran to her pinto. Her things were still on it's back. The girl stoked it's neck and took away her things. Other mustangs went away from her, because they smelled a wolf. Mustangs guard calmed them down.

Manitu returned in the tent and laid down. She thought about the past day. What a strange, but good day… Well, month. She, all alone, without any help, banished coyotes from the valley forever. She collected many furs and dozen of other things. And now, Blackfoot's came and said that they know who she is, aggrandized her to a goddess and offers her to join them. And Thorny Rose is very good to her, maybe they'll befriend. The girl's head whirled from her experience. Finally, she closed her eyes and fell asleep for the first time in her sleeplessness weeks.

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? I hope you liked it.


	4. A trip

**Prairies wind**

Oh, it's already a 4th part. Oh well, nobody cares anyway. I got just only one reader, but my reader gets to read it in original language.

* * *

Manitu got up early. She noticed that everyone in the tent were up, too. A girl

decided to wait for Thorny Rose to get ready and went with her to women's swimming hole (*) by the stream, by which siksika's tribe established for short time. When she washed up, rubbed in bears fat, combed her hair. Even though they tried to hide it, other women watched her. That creature, which, like people talked, could turn into a holy wolf, was very interesting to them. But no one had time to stay in the swimming hole; breakfast was needed to be done. Manitu, along with Thorny Rose and her mother, Silent River, came back to chief's tent. Silent River kindled fire in a fireplace and started to cook steaks. When some of them were done, women sat to eat – the chief always ate later. Manitu wanted to sit with them and eat.

- Father wants to eat breakfast with you, - said Sun's Rain to her.

So, Manitu, while patiently waited, tidied her den and sat on it, watched the eating ones. Sun's Rain also ate with his mother, sister and grandmother. He still wasn't a warrior, a powwow had to tell, when he and other his age boys can have warrior's try-outs. But he wasn't any shorter then his father, who was really tall. All Indians were very tall, men more, women less. Everyone was strong and upbeat, because hard life in prairies wasn't bearable for the weak ones.

When women were finished with eating, they started to cook two more steaks. When steaks were ready, the chief entered and sat by a fireplace. He gave a sign and Manitu sat with him. The chief, like manners demanded, made sure that Manitu eat substantially and then ate.

- Chief Sharp-eyed Eagle is the great chief! – said Manitu in siksika's language. - The best bison meat is in his tent only.

The girl's learning yesterday worked well. And she heard like black-foots talk and understood some words by herself.

Chief smiled. He, by signs and talking in his language, told her that they're leaving by midday. Manitu nodded. After all, she was going to travel with them, so she decided to help pack things. When she and chief Sharp-eyed eagle were done eating, the chief stuffed his small tobacco-pipe and started to smoke. He offered some tobacco to the girl, too. Even thought she didn't smoke, but took it from politeness. She had a tobacco-pipe of her own, which she stuffed right away and started to smoke, too.

When they were done, Manitu helped White Bison, Silent River and Thorny Rose to gather and pack things up in their tent. When chief's wife took her husband's trophy polls down (**), every woman in the tribe knew it was time to pack things, to get ready for a trip. And when White Bison and Silent River loosen one side of the tent, it was a sign to demolish tents,to finish packing and leave.

The tents were demolished and a caravan formed. When the chief, who rode in front of caravan on his best mustang, started to move, everyone did so, too. Beside chief rode Sly Wolf and Thunderous Rock. Behind them – powwow and other warriors. Then aligned women on mustangs and children. On every mustang's back were hitched drags – between two poles, crossed on mustang's back, were stretched a big piece of cloth. Women put there all stuff and small children, who couldn't rode on mustangs by themselves, but were too heavy for their mothers to carry on their backs in special bags. Long mustangs tails were slashing their faces, but kids knew that even if you complain about it, you won't be able to change it. Boys, who were old enough to ride on mustangs by themselves, were horsing around the caravan, because there weren't a place indicated to them in the caravan. Girls rode beside their mothers.

As always, chief send scouts to look around. Manitu volunteered to go to a reconnaissance by herself. On her pinto's back were packed her things, so no one hitched drag to it. Soldiers and chief thought that she will run or ride on her mustang to reconnaissance, but the girl dismounted from her pinto, tossed its rein to Thorny Rose, leaved her weapons between her things. Then, turned into wolf and in light, graceful gallop ran into the side caravan was going. It was two days way into a place tribe was moving to live in spring and summer.

Manitu ran prudently, hiding and trying to see, smell and hear everything around her. But she didn't notice anything suspicious. She stopped to hide in bushes, where her hiding place should've been. Suddenly, the wolf heard murmur of leaves. She froze and bristled up. Then, she sniffed air and calmed, because she smelled someone familiar. She yapped few times silently, 'cause scouts agreed to use this kind of sign. She heard an answer, not badly imitated, almost like her real voice. Soon, Sun's Rain approached her. He persuaded his father to let him go to reconnaissance and he let him. Wolf turned into a girl.

For some time, they were silent. Then, Sun's Rain started to talk.

- Will Manitu stay with us to live? – every word of his was accompanied with a sign.

- For some time, - she answered to him, but in her own, dakota's language and hand signs.

- I mean, for the rest of your life, - said the boy.

- If I feel like I'm at home, - when she said last word, her heart flinched.

She remembered home, her family. She often thought about them, missed them. The girl wanted to know how's her mother, grandmother, father and older brother. When she lived with her own tribe, she had a best friend there, who's name was Meadow Flower. Manitu thought about her, too, but a memory of her friend slowly faded from her mind.

Sun's Rain saw how her expresions changed and fell silent. He tried to understand what's going on in her mind and heart. But Manitu face steady down and turned unreadable. Both scouts heard caravan's mustangs hoofs noise. Soon, further from them, they heard imitated yaping of coyotes and wolf roars. Only skilled indian's ear could distinguish imitations. Sun's Rain yapped, too. Manitu didn't even turned into wolf, she just howled really realistic. All those sounds meant that there's no danger for caravan.

After dinner Manitu and Sun's Rain, who didn't leave her, noticed that caravan isn't moving anymore. A stream ran beside, so Manitu understood that they must've settled for night.

- Do we need to come back now? – asked Manitu the same way they were communicating before.

- I don't know. We need to check it, - answered her the boy.

- I'm going to check it, then come back and tell you everything,- girl turned into wolf and ran away.

She reached the spot where tribe was settling in no time. Some tent's weren't finished building yet. Wolf ran to chief's tent, which was already built and, after turning into human, entered inside. Chief was sitting by the fireplace. When she entered, he looked at her, but didn't stood. Girl told him everything shortly and asked if they should invite scouts back home.

- The replacement is on it's way already, - simply said Sharp-eyed Eagle.

- Then I'll return to Sun's Rain, - in dakota's language, without sign language, said Manitu, turned into wolf and ran from tent, then from encampment.

She ran to Sun's Rain and told him everything. Boy noded and they moved back to encampment. Wolf was very tired from running, so they didn't rush. In midway, they met their replacement. After about a half-hour they reached tents.

Manitu found her things unpacked and put by her den. She looked at Thorny Rose thankfully. Siksika's girl just smiled.

When they ate dinner, both girls took their mustangs from herd. They took animals to where women swiming hole was. Both had comb from bone for their mustangs. They let them drink water and while animals grazed, they brushed their long mane and tails. When they were done, girls took them back to herd and went to swim.

When Sun's Rain was walking past women swiming hole, which was surounded by bushes, he heard crystal laughter of two girls he knew and splashing water. He smiled. That strange dakota girl, who carried holy spirit inside, was on his mind. He wanted to know what she's like for real. Actually, everyone wanted that. But no one had a chance to do so. For now, Manitu was a secret to them.

* * *

A/N: * - umm… I didn't know how to write it in other words _ _''

** - it is special poles, which are prominent above tent from hole in a roof for smoke to go out. Trophies won in hunt, battles and ect. are hanged on them.


	5. The winner

**Prairies wind**

Hey, guys! I know, I haven't updated, like, forever, but now I'm back. I had problems with my computer. Now, everything is fixed. Well, almost everything.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

The same day before sunset boys under age 20 organized mustang race and archery competition. First, there were boys under age 13 race and archery competition. The whole village came to see it, except the powwow. The excited crowd encouraged some boys by yelling loudly. Manitu also watched everything. Suddenly, Thorny Rose came to her.  
- Manitu, - she was happy and quite excited. - The guys want you to be in the race and competition. Father agrees with it!  
The girl just smiled and went to the mustangs herd where older boys were preparing for the race. She unfettered her mustang herself. The animal welcomed it's mistress by sniffing loudly.  
- We want to warn Manitu, - Sun's Rain came to her, who had to participate, too. - We won't lose just because our guest is a girl.  
The guys started to laugh.

- You have to do your best yourselves, - the girl smiled and everyone started to gasp while giggling.

She had no doubt in her pinto's speed. It grazed all it wanted, rested and was kind of bouncy. But she didn't underestimate other guys' heard that the boys race has ended. The winner was Thunderous Rock's youngest son. Soon there should be archery competition and then teenagers race will start. The girl noticed that most of the guys are preparing short whips for mustangs exhortation. But she trusted in her mustangs speed and knew that he won't need any encouragement. While boys showed their archery skills, all guys with Manitu lined where the start line should have been. They were showed where the finish line is. At first, they needed to ride through the plain, then, mount up to a small hill, then, ride to a socket and mount up to the sand mound. Behind it, trough the plain, they needed to ride to the finish line, where a warrior named Long Lance, chief, Sly Wolf and Thunderous Rock should stand.  
They hear happy cheering, congratulating the best archer. It longed about ten more minutes and then people gathered by the course to support their sons, brothers and friends. When they saw Manitu, a murmur went through the crowd. Why is that girl competing in the boys race?! The Indians valued women, because they could give birth to a new life and for their labour in the housekeeping. Even though girls, just like boys, were taught to ride a horse they were four years old, but they could never participate in any race or competition. But if the chief allows it...

The signal to start was given. All riders started at the same time. But before they reached the first hill, three leaders were clear – Sun's Rain, Manitu and some other guy. Everyone rode without saddle, they steered with rein and with feet. From the leading trio only Manitu didn't have a whip. The unknown guy rode third. Manitu and Sun's Rain rode almost in sync. They crossed the hill easily and started to go to the socket. Before they started to mount up the sand mound - it was really hard – the unknown guy started to whip his mustang, which already needed a rest. Sun's Rain's mustang also got tired, so Manitu ran a bit to the front. Finally, she reached the top. Behind the mound the warriors could already see her mustang. When it started to go down the mound, Manitu pressed a bit her mustang with her feet, urging him to go faster. She leaned to the front against her pinto's neck, so the wind's opposite would be lesser. Pinto started to run faster. Behind her back Manitu heard Sun's Rain whipping his mustang. She didn't heard anything from the third guy. Manitu's mustang ran all foamy. Sun's Rain had no chance to catch up with her. There's the finish line. In the last moments, the girl didn't hear anything around her.

When she crossed the finish line, she stopped her mustang and it obeyed her. Its muzzle was all foamy and its sides were waving from mustangs hard breathing. Soon, other riders crossed the finish line. They, just like the crowd, happily congratulated Manitu. She just smiled to them and petted her mustang.  
- Manitu was really great, - the first one to congratulate her was the powwow, who came to see how she's doing.  
-You are a great rider, no one can deny it, - the chief Sharp-eyed Eagle smiled to her.  
- It was honor for me to participate here, - said Manitu.  
She dismounted from her pinto and went with it to the stream, where she wanted to water it. There she met everyone from the race, who wanted to water their mustangs as well.  
- Manitu, you are the greatest rider! I've never seen anything like it! - said the guy who finished in a third place. - My name is Black Raven.  
- Thank you, Black Raven, - she smiled to him.  
Sun's Rain, who stood a bit further, came to her.  
- Every word of those compliments are true, - he said smiling. - I like that very much.  
He truly liked it. The girl's hair, like her mustangs fringe, flapped in the wind. She was a true master in mustang control. Sun's Rain himself was the best rider in the tribe, loved speed, could control mustang very well. He didn't notice himself that he felt more than friendly feelings towards Manitu.  
When their mustangs had enough water, the youth went to take their bows and arrows. Sun was starting to set, so the competition was shorter. In a range of a arrow shot, about 300 meters, stood some targets. 2-3 people had to shoot to one of the targets. Because everyone's arrows were different, it was easy to say who were lucky and who weren't. The Black Raven, Sun's Rain and Manitu had to shoot to the same target. The target was far away and it was hard to hit the middle. Manitu, like all the guys, took a long time to aim and then shot. The arrow went near the center, beside Black Raven's and Sun's Rain arrows. Other also shot. When everyone did their shots, the soldiers examined the targets. Manitu's, Sun's Rain's and Black Raven's shots were the best ones. The whole village congratulated them. Manitu wasn't used to so much attention and blushed. It was normal for boys, but for her it wasn't.

When Manitu bathed again and came to the tent, Black Raven was visiting them. They invited Thorny Rose to join them and ate supper together. Manitu had a chance to learn more of siksika's words when she told about herself. The youth listened to her interesting story. When she finished, it was already dark outside. But the chief, Silent River or White Bison didn't come back yet. Sun's Rain explained that they might be visiting someone and probably won't come back tonight.  
Soon, Black Raven left. Thorny Rose and Manitu prepared three dens. Then, they went to sleep. Suddenly, a beautiful melody sounds came from a gap Thorny Rose left for fresh air to come in. Some boys played with flutes made of willows to the girls they loved. The melody was so beautiful that it went through Manitu's heart and made it beat faster. She lived such a lonely life... Will someday someone who likes her play the tunes for her?

* * *

A/N: How was it? The ending was... um... yeah. Maybe next week, I'll update again.


End file.
